New And Improved Battle Royale
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Battle royale has been revived. This time,The unlucky trainers and coordinators have to kill each other and only one boy and one girl can survive. Advanceshipping and Tyson x Kai
1. A Game

Chapter one

The room was plain, dark and cold. Ash Ketchum knew nearly everyone in the room. There was Drew, the high-class lad with bright green hair. The brunette May, who had a red bandana on which made her look cool. Misty, the red head with attitude. Gary, who used to be Ash's rival, was also there. Ash felt something on his neck. Some sort of collar wrapped around his neck. When he looked around. Everyone else had a collar exactly the same like his own dark grey collar.

There were only two people, who he didn't recognise. The two boys in the back of the room, one was wearing a red cap, the other was wearing a white scarf and blue triangles on his face. Ash had no idea who they where, perhaps they were new travellers or something. There was silence, and stares. No one had any idea where they were. The clock showed that it was nearly half one in the morning. Everyone got up, apart from the two unknown boys, who were whispering amongst each other. As they all went near the window.

Thick white light came shining directly at them. They all stood back away for the light, whilst the two boys paid no attention to them. The door opened. A tall man entered the room with military soldiers following him. The tall man clapped his hands, in order to grab their attention. The tall man wore black shades that hid his eyes. His black leather cloak, added more to his mysterious personality. His blue spiky hair mismatched.

"Good morning," The man announced. "The name's Mr Simon. Just call me sir." Simon walked around the teens. "We have two beybladers in the mix," Simon stated as he pointed to the two boys that no one else knew. "That's Tyson in the cap, and that's Kai in the scarf." Everybody all stared at Tyson and Kai at once. "Be nice to them," Simon suggested to them all, "they're two of the best beybladers in the world." Mr Simon walked back to the front of the classroom. "Well then, the rest of you are pokemon trainers and coordinators aren't you?" There was silence in the room as they nodded. "I take that as a yes,"

"Hey," Drew whispered to May. "I hope this isn't what I think it is," Drew paused for a minute and made sure that Simon was chatting away, then said to May, "I hope this isn't like battle royale, where they all kill each other."

"Hey Drew!" Simon snapped. "No whispering please?"  
"Damn!" Drew thought as he pushed himself away from May. "Now where was I?" Simon asked himself. "Ah, we are all going to fight with gusto. Usually, we all fight until one is left." He announced. "Thanks to Nanahara Shuuya and his gang wild seven, we've changed it to allow one boy and one girl win." Simon paused. "Welcome to the new and improved Battle Royale!"

"Battle royale?" Ash shouted out. "But Simon, what is Battle Royale? And who is Nanahara Shuuya?" "OK," Simon announced. "Nanahara Shuuya was someone who survived Battle Royale with Noriko Nakagawa. It was the first time we had two winners in Battle Royale. Nanahara Shuuya wanted to avenge his classmates, so he made a group called Wild Seven to bring down the government and to stop battle royale all together. The plan to kill Nanahara Shuuya, three years later failed. Now Battle Royale is back... Drew, what did I say about no whispering?!" Simon collected a silver pistol from his pocket. The minute Drew saw the pistol, he began to run. Simon pulled the trigger and the bullet hit his head. Splurts of blood his the floor. Drew's legs swayed to the right and his body dropped to the floor. The pokemon trainers screamed with horror. Tyson widened his eyes, with the only expression to come to mind was 'Woah!' Kai turned over to Drew's dead body, then quicky lost interest and faced Tyson again.

_Boy 8 Drew dead. 20 boys left, 21 girls left._

"Now that the whispering greenie is out of the way," Simon announced. "I shall explain the rules of Battle Royale. Firstly one simple rule Kill or be killed!" Thier faces dropped with horror. "Yes you all have to kill eachother until there is only one boy and one girl remaining. There are also a few terms and condition that apply."

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Misty bellowed standing up.  
"Misty!" Ash whispered. "No, don't end up like Drew."  
"You have no right to do that!" Misty stated angrily. "You can't go round telling people that they have to kill eachother! This game is wrong sick! Enough of this bullshit."

"Wow," Tyson whispered to Kai, "That girl's got attitude."  
"You better shut up or else you'll be dead is well." Kai whispered back.

Mr simon pointed his pistol directly at Misty's collar. "I assume most of you know that you are wearing a collar, yes?" The kids wrapped their fingers around the collars; Tyson did the same to his own, then checked under Kai's scarf to see if he had one. They all had one. "Well if you linger in a danger zone, which change constantly, the collar will cause an alarm and explode. If you try to rip it off it explodes and people are meant to die on a regular basis." Simon announced. "24 hours without a death..."  
Both Tyson and Kai could see where all this was going.  
"...The collar explodes; and no body wins."

"YOU SICKO!" Misty shrieked as she ran out to grab onto Simon's arm. Simon dodged every attempt of Misty trying to attack him. Simon placed his gun back in his pocket. He replaced it with a remote control. Then he made himself some distance away from the fiery fire-head. A military soldier grabbed Misty and her collar was visible for everyone to see. The laser light from the remote control lit directly at Misty's collar.

"This is how the collars work." He announced as he pressed the button. Beeping noises was heard. Everyone stared at Misty. She grabbed onto her own collar. She implored for help. She ran across to the floor for some help. "Better run away!" Simon shouted out.  
"I wonder what's gonna happen?" Tyson asked to Kai.  
"Well I guess we have to see." Kai answered.

"Help!" Misty begged. "Somebody, please stop this, stop it now!" She was losing control of her mind. Every person she ran into, pushed her away. Tyson couldn't help but laugh. This must all be a huge joke. Even Kai was looking at Misty, although he had little interest. Ash stood up and slowly walked up to Misty. May took a deep breath, and then ran up along with Ash. Although others were backed against the side of the wall. The collar beeps were getting much faster. Misty was still screaming for help. As she saw Ash and May's face, she reached her hand out.

"ASH! MAY!"  
"MISTY!" Ash and May shouted out in unison as they reached their arm out, Just about to grab Misty's arm. The minute Ash and May grabbed the tip of Misty's hand. The collar detonated. Misty's head fell backwards as a spray of fresh red blood sprayed in all directions. Ash and May fell to the floor as Misty's body fell on the floor.

_Girl 4 Misty, dead. 20 boys left, 20 girls left_.

Ash and May bursted into tears, morning over both Misty and Drew's quick and tragic deaths. The people around them could feel their sorrow. They placed their heads down in shame; most of the people in the room would be dead next week. They don't want it, but there was no choice. Tyson realised how serious the game truly was. If him and Kai were going to get out of this alive, they would have to think of something. Think of something fast.

"How tragic," Simon announced whilst stepping over Misty's corpse. "I'm sorry, but that's how the game works. Now let's get down to business." Simon clicked his fingers and trolleys filled with bags came into their view. "Each bag contains a randomly selected weapon, a map, a compass, some rations, a marker pen, and make up, if you a girl. Anyway about the weapons," he paused. "They're not just guns and knives, it could be a pot lid or punching gloves. It's all about the luck of the draw. Also," he continued on. "I'll be giving you updates four times a day, so make sure you listen. Now that that's settled I think we are all ready. When I call your name, you have to hand in all your pokemon, if you have any on you. You can have them back: if you survive. I'll start boy number one: Gary Oak."

Ash and May looked at Gary, he appeared calm, as he silently walked over to collect his bag and Gary turned in his pokeballs and he left the room without further ado. Ash felt sick to his stomach. How could anyone walk out there without feeling scared?

"Girl number one, Dawn Pearl."

Dawn, who had long blue hair and wore a black dress with a short pink skirt. Ran up to the front in fear. She was shaking and crying terribly as she grabbed her bag and slowly turned in her pokemon. She ran away as fast as she could. Kai clenched onto Tyson's hand. Kai's head relaxed on Tyson's shoulder with ease. "We're gonna be together," Kai whispered, "Whatever happens."  
"I agree," Tyson whispered back. "We're going to get though this together. I wouldn't have it any other way." Tyson and Kai held onto each other's hands, as they watched Girl number three, Zoey walk off. She was calling out Dawn's name. "This is some sick joke," Tyson whispered. "What was I thinking joining in."

"Boy number Four Tyson Granger!"

"That's you," Kai confirmed. "I know." Tyson replied. He stood up walked over and grabbed his bag. He received his bag, but he felt he was missing something. He had to do something before he went. He dropped his bag and dashed over to Kai and kissed his lips. Tyson ignored the fact that complete strangers were watching them. "I'll wait for you Kai." Tyson whispered to the bluenette. Tyson ran back to collect his bag, and ran like the wind.  
"Girl number four Misty, she's already dead." Simon announced. "Let's not bother with her. Let's go on to boy number five Kai Hiwatari." Kai leapt to his feet. He slowly marched his way over to the front of the room. Every one pushed away from him in fear. They stared at him in fear as Kai looked down on all of them. Kai left a tiny smirk upon all of them. Kai collected his bag, and then was ready to leave as quietly as possible.

End of chapter one


	2. Kill

Chapter two  
"Girl number sixteen, May Maple!" Announced Simon. There were only a few of them left in the hall. The blood trails from Drew and Misty, began to link and spill together. May continued to look down on the two dead bodies, whilst clenching Ash's arm. Her shaking was uncontrollable. Her tears were still running.

"May," Simon announced. "I've already said your name, come on now. You don't want to end up like Drew and Misty do you?"

May stood up with a face of disgust. She looked over at Drew's freshly dead body. She silently walked over to Drew. She touched his cold forehead, which had stains of blood. "Goodbye Drew," she whispered as she quickly kissed Drew's lips. Finally she got herself on her feet, her eye contact directly on Ash. "I'll wait for you," she told him.

Ash took the words in quite well, however, May saw now starting to be the only one he could trust. When he wanted to help Misty, May was there is well. He had no idea why but he felt that he had no ability to trust anyone else. He saw May exit, and he wished he could have gone with her.

May silently walked in the hallway. It was empty cold and distant. May was imitated by how lined up and still the soldiers were. Their cold and evil stares. She just wished to run and so she did. After seeing the door, she halted. She said she would wait for Ash and she didn't want to break that promise. This was going to be difficult.

The two beybladers, seemed to look dangerous. If they were the best beybladers in the world, then what are they capable off? They didn't hand anything in. Unless it was already confiscated before they arrived. One thing she couldn't understand was why. Why would Tyson just ran and kiss Kai like that? Everything was all wrong. She knew it, friends were about to die and she could be one of them.

As May opened the door, the dark cold air returned. She entered to what seemed like an empty playground. May stepped forward and made her way to the ground. In the distance, she saw a a person crawling towards her.

"MAY!" Cried the voice. May ran faster, to see who it was. As she got closer she saw a man with long purple hair and a green suit. He was crying for help, with his arm stretched out. Tears fell on his face like a waterfall.

"Harley!" May said in shock. Harley just left the building before May did; already he was crying his eyes out. May approached Harley more closely; Harley had a knife stuck to his buttocks along with stab wounds. The redness of the blood contrasted on his bright green clothes. "What happened to you?" May asked, whilst the words become stuck in her throat.

"What am I going to do?" Harley sobbed. "This isn't fair!" He fell to his knees and imploded on the ground. His screaming had suddenly stopped and the silence returned.

"Harley!" May picked up half of Harley's body. His eyes were wide open, but had no signs of life at all. May placed Harley peacefully on the ground. Suddenly, she realised that the knife was gone. She turned around and the knife was right in front of her face. May quickly kicked the assailant, then rolled over. She quickly stood up taking her bag with her. "Soledad!" May recognised her. The bloody knife was in her hands and pointing directly at May.

"Kill or be killed." Soledad whispered, waving her brownish red hair. "Twenty four hours without death means we all die. This has got to be a one woman show!"

"May!" Shouted the voice of Ash. May twizzled her face over to Ash. Soledad charged into May as May grabbed her arm, where the knife was about to attack her. Ash dashed over and kicked Soledad sideways, whilst trying to avoid attacking May in the process. Sassy Soledad rolled over to the ground as May pushed the knife to Soledad's leg. Ash dragged May on her feet. "Let's go!" Ash told May as he clenched May's hand. Boy 17, Ash Ketchum and Girl 16, May Maple scurried out of the playground to the field as fast as they could leaving girl 9, Soledad injured on the floor.

Soledad was still knocked out on the floor. She began to roll around the floor like a monkey. Soledad pulled the knife out of her leg and tossed it carelessly. The pain from her leg and the pressure from the game caused her to scream. She screeched as if she was being raped.

"WHAT AM I DOING?" She cried helplessly. She found herself on wet green grass. She lost the ability to walk, or even think properly. Soledad crawled her way to the knife, which she used to kill Harley. Still loudly sobbing in the process.

Boy four, Tyson emerged from the bushes. Walking quite casually. "Hey there lady!" Soledad screeched and looked up in fear. Tyson spotted the knife that was next to his foot. He picked it up holding it on the handle. "Is this yours?" He asked sincerely. Soledad finally stood up and started getting her hands out. She dashed in a dodgy manner. Tyson became clueless to the situation. He had to think quickly. Tyson knew himself, that he was a fast runner. Tyson thinking as quick as could walk quickly, Soledad fell over then grabbed Tyson's leg. Tyson fell on his knees on top of her whilst accidentally stabbing her in breast.

Tyson froze for a split second. Had he killed her? Was he a murderer? Has he just played the game? Had he just claimed a life? Not yet, as Soledad fiercely bit into Tyson's arm. Tyson gritted his teeth. "You fucking bitch," he muttered pulling the knife towards him, and then stabbing her deeply and directly into the heart. The stabbing jaw was realised, as Soledad's face hit the floor.

_Boy 16, Harley __  
__Girl nine, Soledad, dead. __  
__19 boys left, 19 girls left_

Tyson stood up placing his hands on his bite mark, which was still hurting and stinging after the attack. "What a bitch!" Tyson muttered to himself. Tyson looked behind him. There was someone hiding under the bush. As soon as he saw the white scarf drop the floor, he knew straight away, it was Kai.

"That was a very interesting scene Tyson," Kai commented whilst making his way over to Tyson and the dead girl. "Who'd of thought it? The beyblade champion has just murdered a girl."

"Self defence Kai," Tyson replied. "You would have done the same!"  
"She would have been dead ages ago," Kai stated, "at least she wouldn't have bite me and drew blood out!"

"Well there's one good thing." Tyson admitted.  
"What?"  
"I get to be on top tonight" Tyson exclaimed whilst jumping onto Kai. "You said the first one of us to kill gets to be on top!"  
"Whatever," Kai shrugged, "Now we better get out of here before someone comes and kills us."  
"What weapon have you got?" Tyson asked Kai.  
"I got a colt python," Kai replied, showing his weapon from out of his pocket then placing it back in his pocket, "What about you?"  
"I don't know," He replied walking into the forest casually. "I can check now!" Tyson buried his hands into his bag. He could feel the shape of a bat. "I think I got a bat." Tyson replied.  
"Good thing you've got that knife in your hands." Said Kai in vain. "Now we better find somewhere to hide quickly!" And so, boy 5 and boy 4, found somewhere to hide.  
------  
The sky was a pale blue; the air was cold and slightly frosty. Girl one, Dawn Pearl and girl number three Zoey, walked carefully on the high green mountains. They were both reaching for the cliffs, to see the sea. Dawn scurried onto Zoey's back when she heard screaming from far over near the trees. Dawn trembled onto Zoey and Zoey wrapped her arms around her.

"Did you enjoy what I did to you today Dawn?" Zoey asked Dawn. Dawn nodded. "Good," Zoey smiled. "I had to claim your virginity before we died."

"This is scary!" Dawn screeched. She started to shake violently. Even though Zoey was still wrapping her arm around her. "It's not fair!" She squealed, "Killing, till one boy and one girl is alive! It's cruel!" Dawn had burst into tears and dropped her legs on the floor. "They're all our friends, whom we've met on our journeys, apart from those two weird guys in the back of the room."

"Nothing to worry about," Zoey replied kissing Dawn on the cheek. "I mean; we don't have to kill each other. We can always try to escape."  
"I know but either way, we'll end up dead anyway."  
"Don't give up yet!" Zoey demanded. "It's not over till it's over!" Zoey kissed her again, "come on Dawn," Zoey whispered holding out her hand, "Let's go near the cliff."  
"OK," whimpered Dawn as she wope away most of her tears and taking Zoey's hand. The girls walked playfully near the edge of the cliff. They both sat down with their legs up to their chest. "The night sky is beautiful isn't it Zoey?"  
"Yeah," Zoey agreed, "It is. Just like us." Dawn giggled and finally started to cheer up. "If we were die," Zoey pointed out, "at least we could be together."

"One thing I know for sure," Dawn announced holding her bag, "I will never play this game!" She screeched and threw her bag carelessly behind her, whilst kicking Zoey's bag over to her bag. Dawn began endlessly throwing feet on the grass. The young girl threw her body on the floor and waved her arms about. "WHAT CAN WE DO ABOUT IT?" Dawn implored.

Zoey noticed a guy from the shadows. The red head could see his cap and bat in his hand. Zoey hallucinated. She imagined evil eyes and a shining bat about to murder them and they would die in half an hour. She flicked over to the distraught Dawn. "We can't do anything." Zoey whispered in Dawn's ear.

Zoey grabbed onto Dawn's waist. She held Dawn tightly onto her. Dawn had her arms digging into Zoey for the final comfort and to be with her lover and friend before she disappeared. Zoey dragged herself and Dawn to the edge of the cliff and whilst Zoey jumped off, taking Dawn with her bellowed loudly. "I LOVE YOU DAWN!" The screaming stopped at the time they hit a sudden loud and sharp splash.

_Girl one, Dawn _

_Girl three Zoey dead. __  
__19 boys left, 17girls left_  
End of chapter


	3. Blame And Run

**Chapter three**

Tyson wasn't going to attack them. He was simple running away from what he's done. Tyson had just become a murderer. Being honest, he thought that Kai would have murdered at least one person before he murdered someone. The shock of his own actions caused himself struggling to keep his sanity alive. Thank god for Kai, he thought to himself.

Thinking it over carefully, Tyson knew that he would have died; if he hadn't of killed Soledad. The murder was a self-defence. If he or Kai died in the game apart, then the whole strategy will collapse.

Tyson turned around viciously, he had only just noticed that his boyfriend, Kai hadn't catched up with him. This would have been the third and fourth person to die since the game started, and the death toll was only going to rise. However, all that could come to mind for Tyson was where was Kai.

His heart was starting to beat faster. He buried his face in his hands, whilst his heartbeat thumped harder and all the thoughts of his surroundings had vanished into think air as his thoughts had invaded him.

He remembered his most intense battle ever. Grass pushed away from the roots of the ground. The crowds, that surrounded Kai and Tyson started to back off in fear. The scenario was dangerous; the experience nearly killed them both. The flashback then fast forwarded to the vicious battle and returned to the scene of a young woman lying dead in between the battlefield. Her clothes were torn apart and blood leaked from her blood soaked clothes. Her body looked as if she had fallen into an eternal sleep. Fool, why did she stop the battle?

Tyson forced himself to return to his senses. He crawled to the dead girl's bag pack whilst his own bag dragged by his arm. He took out a Katana blade, finely protected in a wooden case. Tyson slid the item into his own bag along with the bat. He was disappointed with the second bag. The weapon was a coat hanger, the thought made him laugh. The thought of someone being killed by a coat hanger made him laugh manically. He tossed the coat hanger away, since it was useless. He instead picked up all the food and drink from both bags and placed them into his own bag. Once satisfied with what he stole, he got himself up and decided to look for Kai.

Meanwhile, not so far away, Boy 12, Brock was following Kai suspiciously. The bluenette tried to ignore him. Kai tried in all different directions to stop the coloured boy from following him. Kai found himself near the side of the beach, where the sea flowed in and out peacefully. Kai viciously stared at Brock hoping the glare was enough to make him run.

"You're rather quiet!" Brock spat, jeering at Kai. Kai remained silent whilst thinking about a plan to escape from Brock. The way Brock walked around had intimidated him. At the same time it angered Kai. Kai ignored him and decided the sea looked far more interesting than Brock's words. "You and Tyson are Simon's agents aren't you?" Brock asked his voice was louder and sharper. "You two aren't really gay, it's an act! An act for sympathy so you'd look cool, you two make me sick!" Brock roared loudly, Kai had decided not to pay attention to Brock's anger just now. Instead he'd wait till he was about to attack. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Brock screamed out pulled Kai backward with his white scarf.

Kai threw his arm and shot his fist into Brock's face. Brock fell back onto the floor as his head landed on rocks, which caused his head to hurt. Brock yelled in pain as he got back to his feet. Brock shuddered looking at Kai's fierce appearance. Brock decided the wise idea would be to run away from Kai. Kai already had his Colt Python aimed to his chest. Brock faced his back at Kai and decided to run.

Kai decided to chase him. He had the guts to say that Tyson and him were faking their love. Claiming what they had in their strong relationship was all a lie and an act for the sympathy and support; how dare he say that, the thought made him sick with anger? Kai's blood began to boil as he began chasing Brock running so fast he was the wind.

Brock was running up by the hill, screaming whilst hearing the trigger from Kai's weapon. Brock rushed up and climbed onto the higher and stepper hills. His fast and panicking movements made him go fast faster and easier. As soon as Brock was able to run again he started jogging quite near the edge of the cliffs. Kai was still trying to shoot to kill Brock for what he referred to him and his relationship.

Kai knew that his accuracy was excellent, but why wasn't Brock being harmed from the shots. Kai realised that Brock was wearing a bullet-proof vest and decided it wouldn't be worth wasting any more bullets on him; he would save them for a more worthy enemy. Kai found himself fortunate, to see Tyson waving his arms at him. Kai smiled to himself, then quickly tried to catch up with Brock, he was about two feet from him as the three of them got closer Brock ended up bashing into Tyson onto the floor. Tyson then rolled Brock onto the floor and ceased him in a headlock.

"This guy's gone nuts!" Tyson panted.  
"I know," Kai replied, "make his head face me." He requested, "I wanna kill him!" Tyson wheeled Brock's face over to where Kai can see it. "Now you two stay right were you are..." Kai aimed his colt python to the top of Brock's hair. Kai held an evil grin. Tyson couldn't help but smile with Kai, something about Kai's grin made him look sexy and far more attractive. Kai pulled the trigger without any remorse or even care about the fate of the coloured lad. He said that he was fake love, without even knowing their character.

_Boy 12, Brock dead __  
__18 boys left. 17 girls left _

"Kai, I think that was a bit mean." Tyson pointed out honestly. Whilst tossing Brock to the side and standing up carrying his bag.  
"This is a two men show!" Kai announced. "The guy got what he deserved for saying that we were fake. Anyway he's got a bulletproof vest. The reason why I didn't kick his ass ages ago."  
"How come we didn't get a bullet proof vest?" Tyson asked in jealously.  
"Cause that was his weapon," Kai replied marching to Brock's body. Tyson handed over the sharp knife over to Kai. With the knife, Kai tore apart Brock's Jacket and shirt only to prove he was right, he did have a bulletproof vest. After ripping off the rest of Brock's clothes, Kai removed the bulletproof vest from the fresh corpse and carried it in his own bag. "Poor bastard," Kai muttered. "Like I said, this is a two men show; you and me, Tyson do you understand?"

"I do," Tyson nodded grabbing onto Kai. "Cause I feel the same way!"  
"Good." Kai smirked wrapping his arms around Tyson. "We better get out of here before we end on someone's slaughter list." Kai realised that Tyson's bad looked a lot heavier than usual and saw something besides the bat. "What have you got in your bag Tyson?" Kai asked suspiciously.  
"Same as you!"  
"Oh really," Kai replied raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've added more to your killing spree."  
"Huh! No!" Tyson shouted. "Zoey took Dawn with her and they jumped off the cliff." Tyson told Kai, "I just took their weapons and food, since they wouldn't need it. I stole that black dude's food is well!"  
"How did you know the girl's names?"  
"Dawn was the first girl out," Tyson answered, "Zoey was out before me."  
"You've finally started paying attention for once." Kai praised sarcastically.  
"I do pay attention!" Tyson replied. "You know Kai..." he said changing the subject rather quickly. "This is supposed to be a game of death." Tyson pointed out. "Some people get scared, crazy, some become killing machines and I don't feel scared at all. Maybe if I was in battle royale with my friends, then maybe I would be scared. It's weird." Tyson stared at Kai. "Don't you think it's weird?"

"Not really," Kai replied. "We don't know anybody, so it feels quite easy to slaughter them without any remorse. Since we don't know them, we don't feel as sympathetic as others would be. You're the only person I'm attached to. So weather we live or die, I really don't even care anymore as long as we die together. So it's best not to make friends with anyone on here. We've gotta stick together and beat this game."

"I hate how they made it only one boy and one girl to live." Tyson pointed out. "I mean, how made that stupid rule. Why couldn't they have two survivors?"  
"Cause the person who made that new rule is a Idiot." Kai confirmed. "We need to find somewhere quiet, I'm getting tired."  
"Me too," Tyson yawned leaning onto Kai's shoulder. "I'm exhausted."

"I can tell," Kai replied stroking his cheek. So boys 4 and five quietly walked down the hill and aiming for the cave near the beach. The area where Kai lead Brock to his final minutes of his life still remained tragic. Tyson's eyes became weary, dry and tired he began leaning on Kai as his legs become lazy and too weak to walk. His eyes were already closed and he was in no mood to open them. It didn't take long for Kai to notice this either. There wasn't anything he could really do about it either. Kai grabbed Tyson by the foot and carried him in his arms. It would have been better than for Tyson to faint on the spot.

Kai heard whispers in the tiny hut near the beach; he decided that it would be far too dangerous to enter so instead he carried Tyson over to the small cave. It wouldn't have been as comfortable as a small hut, but it would do until the sun rose.

End of chapter three


	4. Survivors Decreasing

Chapter four

1:30 AM

Ash was hiding under the table with May next to him. Neither of them could sleep, the gunshots and screams kept them awake and alarmed. They've been whispering since they entered the hut. May grabbed onto Ash's waist tight enough to hut. Ash looked at May strangely not knowing how to react. The friend he respected the most had died. Trusting now became an awkward thing to do. There were butterflies in his stomach. He was in fear of someone blowing up their hideout or someone barging in killing them in the process. Ash trusted May very much and would be willing to protect her. However, the fact that May kissed Drew's corpse had troubled him.

"We can survive this right?" May asked leaning her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Of course we can!" Ash replied sharply. "At least we can," Ash thought to himself. "Well I'm going to check my weapon," Ash went into his bag and to much of his surprise, his weapon was a silver metal boomerang. "A boomerang huh?" Ash asked himself, "I would have loved to have had a gun." Ash felt May hug him tighter around his waist and felt her body shaking. Ash became startled; needless to say that May was distraught. "Why don't we check your weapon May?"

May remained silent and appeared lifeless and stunned. Ash went into May's bag anyway, taking out a sickle. The blade was circular whilst the handle was straight. "I think this is a sickle," Ash said turning the sickle backwards and forwards then placing it back into the bag. "Our weapons sure are lame," Ash had complained, "we should be able to find a better weapon hopefully. "

"Maybe," May whispered it had been the second time she spoke since running from Soledad. "What do you think of those gay kids?"

"I don't know," Ash replied, "I don't know much about them but they seem pretty dangerous. We should steer clear from them if possible. Especially the Indian one."

"How do know if he's Indian?" May asked.

"He's got stripes on his face!" Ash replied. "I wonder what kind of tribe he's in? He's obviously gay from his scarf. As for the pony tailed one," Ash continued, "He seems like a nice guy, but mental. What where their names again?"

"Tyson was he one in the cap and Kai was the one with the scarf." May answered in a slightly unsure way. "Maybe if we could be like them," May thought out aloud. "They both appear brave, dangerous and ready to go out there!"

"Please don't tell me you're a fan girl?" Ash complained.

"No not really," May replied, "But there's nothing wrong with fan girls or gay people. Please don't tell me your homophobic?"

"No," Ash snapped, "Of course I'm not!"

"Calm down." May told him, "I'm sure they're pretty nice guys."

"I wasn't saying that they're mean," Ash reassured May whilst moving his legs into sitting position. "I'm just saying we should be more cautious of them. We don't know them and we know everyone else here. We can all get up together and beat this game and kick that Simon's butt!"

May slightly giggled at him. "You haven't changed one bit."

Meanwhile, boy number 2, Tracey had finished marching in an empty road. He sat near the green grass viewing the bright blue sky. His back rested on tough stinging bushes. Tracey needed more time to mourn over the loss of Misty. Misty was one of Tracey's best friends; he remembered the times where he travelled with Ash and Misty. All the good memories and still trying to keep them alive, was a hard thing to do. Instead of killing he would wait to die. Treasure those who were close to him, value all he had left.

Tracey grabbed a hold of his tracking devise. It seemed that there was one person walking up. He was hoping it was one of his friends. He stood up carefully whist walking towards the boy walking in front of him. Footsteps got louder and the faces became clearer. Tracey saw a young man with shiny purple hair dressed in casual black clothes with blue stripes. The young man appeared to be carrying his bag, but he had no weapon in his hand. Instead, it was a bright torch with shined directly into Tracey's face. He was nearly blinded by the torch. When the young man made the torch face the floor, he glared at Tracey.

"You're name is Paul right?"

Paul nodded whilst giving Tracey a filthy look. Paul then suddenly held a spear tightly in his first and firmly up to his chest. "Yes," Paul spat back looking anything but pleased with his Tracey's presence. "You would be Tracey?" Tracey nodded back with no clue what to say to him. "Why are you quiet?" Paul asked curiously.

"I don't know," Tracey replied as he watched Paul step closer as his piercing eye contact had intimidated him.  
"What's that in your hand?" Paul sneered looking at Tracey's shaking arms like a program.

"I think it's a tracking device!" Exclaimed Tracey. "My weapon!"

"A very interesting weapon." Paul announced sarcastically. "However, my weapon is much better than yours!" Paul started to smirk whilst pointing his spear directly to Tracey's forehead. "The spear is useful," Paul murmured to himself, "it's not as useful as a gun, but it will do." Paul stepped more towards his victim, as if Tracey was pathetic and weak. Tracey was aware that Paul was just about to murder him. Tracey was practically running backwards as fast as he could, although his fear slowed him down.

"PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Tracey screeched falling to the ground. "DON'T KILL ME! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?" He was practically pulling onto Paul's trousers, which only made the begging more useless. Paul sighed as he stabbed Tracey's back bang into the middle. Blood pouring around his back and staining his green shirt like a strange pattern. Paul heard Tracey's final screams before knocking his whole body onto the ground and then his spear aimed at his heart. The blood was fresh, raw and red, the pool of blood slowly formed underneath Tracey's newly dead body. Paul felt no remorse at the present time. Instead, he collected the tracking device and simply walked off.

Around five minutes after killing Tracey, Paul halted near a pier. He looked on the pier and saw a high jagged cliff. He then looked down to see Zoey and Dawn wrapped in eachother arms, their skin was pale white. The sea waves washed away some of the blood on their clothes. Paul coldly stared at the two corpses wrapped up all cosy together. He gritted his teeth; he couldn't believe how stupid the pair of them were. He made a promise to himself, never to die like that. He was going to fight this game and win it.

"Did you hear that?" May shrieked.

"Yeah," Ash said, "The screaming sounded like Tracey. I hope he isn't dead."

"Why don't we check?" May asked as she about to scurry out of the little hut. She was halted by Ash as he dragged her with force to his chest. May looked at Ash in a state of shock. Tracey was his friend; it wasn't like him to simply leave his friends to die. The look in his eyes, made him appear that he actually wanted something much more of May. "What's wrong with you Ash?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," Ash replied hastily, "I'd like to save Tracey but it's too dangerous, and I wanna be the male survivor here. If we relax here and let everyone else slaughter eachother, we'll be alive without any harm." May knew that Ash wasn't thinking straight. What Ash has said, was much easier said then done. May simply wanted to drop the subject.

Boy 2, Tracey, dead 

_17 boys left. 17 girls left._

Meanwhile, inside the building, where a busy office worked, Simon was being sociable with Giovanni, the leader of team rocket and Lieutenant Anjo, whom had served the army for a long time and knew exactly how the Battle Royale plan worked and why it as there. Lieutenant Anjo knew that Battle Royale existed because the adults wear feared by the youth. The youth mocked the elders and employment was appalling as well as school attendance. So Battle Royale was put together. A random class was selected to kill each other until one remained. The three men seemed pretty interesting in the screens in front of them. The screens informed them who was alive, who was dead and where there were. One block of the screen had changed colour. The picture of Tracey had turned thick red and ceased to flash.

"Boy number 2 has been eliminated!" Anjo announced.

Simon hopped on the sofa as he heard the news. He was sitting next to a man in an orange suit. The man sitting next to Simon looked like someone from a high class. Simon stared directly into the screen; Thirty-four trainers were still remaining. "So any news on the beybladers?"  
"They're currently resting the cave right now!" Giovanni told him. "They both seem to be doing quite well. Boy number four has eliminated girl number nine, whilst boy number five has eliminated boy number 12."

"One of those dudes is the beyblade champion after all." Simon pointed out pouring a glass of vodka for Giovanni. "There'll be blood, sweat and tears with those two around," Simon confirmed, "I'll promise you that"

"You speak as if you know these boys quite well." Giovanni smiled holding his glass of vodka in his hand whilst smartening his collar with the other. "Have you ever seen them before?"

"Indeed I have," he replied, "I know both of them quite well in real life, you can say that I am just simply spying on them. "

"Then you can tell me all about them," Giovanni requested, "I'm interested in them."

End of chapter


	5. Losing

Battle Royale Chapter five

6AM Report

Loud music was enough to awaken Ash and May from their sleep. May walked out from the hut and Ash had quickly followed her. May huffed; she was hoping that this Battle Royale was all a dream. The reality was cruel, and the bloody game was real. "What's wrong May?" Ash asked her.

"I was just hoping this was a nightmare," May confessed. "I feel gutted that this game is real. " May wiped away a tear that had been falling from her eyes. Ash tapped May's shoulder and took her hand.

"Come on May," Ash smiled with weary eyes, "Let's move somewhere else."

"It's 6AM!" the voice of Simon had raged through the island's microphones. "Time to wake up! Now don't be lazy!" He called through his microphone. "Let's go through the dead people; in order of their deaths "

"Here we go," May whispered nervously. Ash managed to hear her.

"Boy 16, Harvey, Girl 9, Soledad, Girl one, Dawn along with Girl three, Zoey. Boy 12, Brock and finally Boy 2, Tracey. This makes a total of six deaths."

"NO!" Ash snapped as he violently dropped to his knees and arms to the floor. "Why?" He whimpered, "Misty…. Dawn…. Brock … Tracey…. they're all dead." May looked down on Ash and joined him, to mourn. She too, had lost so many good friends already. Drew was the reason why she thrived harder for her goals and she had high respect for Harley and Soledad. The fear had got to Soledad, which was maybe the reason why she killed Harley. Even though Misty died before the game started, at least she died for standing up for injustice. Vengeance leaked into May's head. She had to avenge them, as they needed to be avenged. May had an idea, if Battle Royale failed by enabling more than one boy and girl surviving, then murder Simon in the process, it could work.

"Ash," May whispered burring her face into Ash's hair. "We gotta avenge them."

"Get your maps ready!" Simon continued through the microphone. " Here are the danger zones, from nine o'clock A6 and B9 and at midday C2 and E9!" There was a long pause in Simon's voice. "It's hard watching your friends die like this, I know. Just keep fighting. Next update midday today."

Ash slowly stood up and he started looking very pissed off. "You're right May!" He whispered. "We gotta avenge them, we've gotta survive!" They both looked at the map, as May marked the danger zones on both her and Ash's map. May was aware that they were currently into a future danger zone; they were in Zone A6.

"We better make our move soon," May pointed out to Ash, wrapping her arm around him. "This is going to be the next danger zone."

Ash sighed heavily, the expression on his face was bitter, distraught and distress. "They say revenge is sweet." Ash whispered bitterly. "We'll make our revenge short and sweet. So anyway let's move on." Ash dragged May with his hand. "Get your weapon ready," he advised May, in a serious tone. "Anyone can come and kill us!"  
"If you want me to!" May replied in a slightly scared tone. She released her shiny sharp sickle from the bag, and placed it into her hand.

"You seem scared," Ash announced to her, "Is it me?"

"No," May replied. "It's got nothing to do with you."

"That's good," Ash smiled faintly. A sudden sound of fire rushed into their ears. Ash's feet dropped to the floor without warning. May screeched as she jumped down with him.

May opened her eyes. She tapped Ash's back violently. "You ok Ash?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "I'm absolutely fine, just the bullet sound shocked me!" May gave a huge breath of pure relief. She thought that Ash was harmed. Ash crawled on his knees. "Help me get up." May grabbed onto Ash's arms and pulled him up. Ash ended up falling onto May's chest. May became fixed into Ash, something about him, gave her an urge to look after him.

They both crept up on the hill. As they did, someone charged at May like a flash of light. She was fortunate enough to have dodged the attacker with Ash besides her. Once getting a quick glance, she realised the attacker was male, wearing a posh green costume. His mask concealed his face, though his light brown hair was visible. Ash had a quick guess who the assailant was; the guy's name was Kenny, one of Dawn's friends.

"KENNY!" Ash called. "Is that you?"

"Yes!" Kenny snapped back. "Dawn's dead isn't she? Who killed her? WHO KILLED HER? WAS IT ON OF YOU!" Kenny roared to the top of his voice. Yelling in anger. The anger freaked May out.

"NO IT WASN'T!" May screamed back. "I've been with Ash all this time!"

"Really?" Kenny asked. "So you two murdered Dawn together."

"That's not true!" Ash replied. "Our weapon's aren't even that good."

"Liars," Kenny muttered. "I heard Zoey's screaming voice. That lesbian bitch! I loved Dawn and she stole her away from me."

"I know you're upset over Dawn…" Ash announced, trying to calm Kenny down. "I miss her too. She had a great personality and she's a great friend." Eventually, Kenny bursted into tears like a bomb that had just exploded without any warning. They were people just like them. Others who mourned over the death of their friends and wished they could come back.

"Didn't you hear Zoey's last words?" Kenny whispered. "Zoey screamed I love you Dawn. I wish those were my last words, because I love you Dawn."

May and Ash spotted a tall young woman emerge from the trees behind him. Holding a crossbow in her hand and aiming at Kenny. "Kenny Behind you!" May told Kenny. However, it was too late. The arrow sparked from the crossbow and directly aimed to his head. Kenny's face appeared dazed and lost. A drip of blood poured from his mouth. For some reason he was happy. He fell horizontally to the floor at peace. No more suffering and no more pain for him. Meanwhile the fear lived on for the vulnerable Ash and May.

The tall woman giggled endlessly. "I've just killed someone!" She smiled unjustified. "Hey Ash," The female assassin smiled. "It's me Molly Hale."

"I know it's you Molly," Ash replied. "But why did you kill him?"

"It's kill or be killed." Molly reminded them." Only one boy and girl can survive" she giggled. "I was hoping to help to survive with you." She aimed her crossbow at May with a look of envy. "This means goodbye to this other girl."

"NO!" May shouted as she tightly shut her eyes and ran behind Ash.

BANG

Molly screamed loudly and she fell on the floor, wailing in agony. "Why?" Molly cried. "Why did it have to be this way?" Ash and May turned around to see a young man above them, holding a colt python in his hand. His face remained fierce and dangerous. May noticed it was one of the beybladers. The one with the blue stripes and the white scarf, also the one who Ash thought was Indian.

They both watched Kai walk over to the screaming and crying Molly. Ash and May heard Molly scream out apologies and her begging for forgiveness. Kai simply pointed the gun at her face. Molly was in so much pain, she couldn't move. She was defenceless and helpless. The trigger had been pulled. Both Ash and May froze to the spot and watched Molly die. Kai looked down on the dead girl and just as he was about to walk away he looked over at Ash and May. He had the eyes of a murderer. However, he decided to walk away from them.

"Why?" May asked Kai, trying to engage a conversation with him. "Why did you do it? It's not fair."

Kai stopped walking. The male bluenette faced her with an aggressive face. "Life isn't fair," Kai snapped as his scarf flew around his head, "get over it." Kai pushed his scarf forwards to cover his jaw and he took steps away from them.

"Not a good enough excuse!" May exclaimed. "How can I get over it? MY FRIENDS ARE DYING!"

"May!" Ash mumbled holding on to her shoulder. In his mind he was praying for her not to end up like Misty, Dawn and Brock.

"FINE WALK AWAY FROM US!" May snapped at Kai angrily. "YOU EVIL COLD HEARTED KILLER!"

"I'm doing society a favour by getting rid of idiots like you!" Kai replied harshly.

"Kai," A deep voice broke out, disturbing the debate. "There you are!" Kai, Ash and May all turned their faces on the teen walking down. The other beyblader, Tyson was dashing over to Kai.

"YOU EVIL BASTARD!" Ash snapped staring at Kai, starting to become annoyed. He felt his blood boil and erupt violently. He felt the redness of his face show anger and hatred. If only he had the weapon. Ash started looking at Tyson. "How can you love someone so evil?"

"He's not really evil," Tyson announced wrapping his arms around the bluenette as well as his face against his cheek. "He's a softie really!"

End of chapter five


	6. Joining

A/N: After a long wait, here is chapter six. Sorry for all those who have waited with so much patience.

Chapter 6

Paul made his way out of a dark cave. He sighed as he glared at his spear, he wasn't really pleased with the weapon, but at least it was usable. The tracking device, which he claimed after murdering Tracey was worthy of use. The morning was still young and the air was still fresh and the smell of blood had attracted him to kill. He had a plan, to murder all the guys, and allow the girls to slaughter the girls. He was looking for one fatal female, to be his partner of crime.

Paul had a very good idea who this fatal female should be. He noticed Cynthia, who was a champion was also in the game as well. He was mainly looking for her and he wasn't surprised she was still alive. The grass and trees reminded him of his Pokemon journey, they were still the same as before. This was just another adventure and another experience. A fight to the death, it was a challenge that was far too great to ignore.

The scenery was beautiful and so was the way that Cynthia battled. He very much enjoyed that battle with Cynthia months ago. What a pure coincidence, that he spotted a tall blonde girl in black walk around the forest being stalked by Lance, who was also a champion. Lance was famous for using dragons and he had it in the family as well. This was going to be very interesting.

"Cynthia!" Lance cried out with a sad expression on his face. "Why did leave Marina and Jimmy behind?" The blonde stopped as her small eyes faced Lance. "They could have died. We're here to stop the game and make sure everyone survives."

"Jimmy and Cynthia were late," she muttered. "So they were left behind."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Lance snapped in an angry tone. "They might have been killed in that danger zone now!"

"Not my problem." Cynthia replied as started walking again. Paul crept inside the bushes as he clutched his spear. His eyes were on that flashy silver gun, that the cops usually used. He wanted that gun, it was much better then a useless old spear. "Only one boy and one girl and survive, remember!"

"I don't wish to kill you!" Lance announced with eyes of sadness. "Please Cynthia, why do you have to be so cold."

"That's how I became Champion." Cynthia announced. Lance had a feeling that she didn't really mean it, either that or she had betrayed him the whole time. He used to think that Cynthia was a great caring lady and a talented trainer, but he was wrong, he had been deceived. He felt that Cynthia was a cold-hearted woman who didn't care as long as she reached for the top. It was such a shame.

Lance had no idea weather to reach out for the gun or not. He had no intention of using it at all, however he felt a sudden urge to need this bullet. Cynthia was now potentially dangerous and he wanted to save the trainers and make sure they escaped the game unharmed. He sighed and closed his eyes, as his fingers were just about to touch the gun. He didn't wish for anyone to die, but unfortunately, he couldn't control his instinct. "I can't do it," he whispered in bitterness.

Paul watched as Cynthia stepped closer to Lance. She smiled as she kissed his cheek; she then claimed the gun from out of his pocket. Lance grabbed onto her hand as he attempted to get the gun of her. "I see you're useless without your pokemon." Cynthia added. Lance stepped back as he felt to frozen to move his body. She appeared so laid back, it was unbelievable. She aimed the gun at Lance's heart and pulled the trigger.

The bullet created a quick aim at Lance's leg as he fell down onto the murky floor. The healthy leg was also shot, as were both of his arms, one at a time. She smiled as she saw Lance open his eyes and watched his angry face and gritting teeth full of sheer anger. She thought the expression was very beautiful. She could have just killed him off straight away, but that wouldn't be any fun at all.

The pair of them were glaring at each other as fresh blood escaped from the birth of Lance's wounds. "I'll give you a tip for surviving Battle Royale." Cynthia told him. "Don't be afraid to take a life. You I'm looking for a man to survive with, I'm sorry that guy is not you!" She pulled the trigger one last time, as the final bullet had reached the target of Lance's heart. Lance had finally closed his eyes and his movements had died with him.

Paul smirked as he decided that Cynthia was defiantly the one, the one he wanted to be paired up with. She would be a great partner for this game. He was hoping that he was good enough for her. He was tempted to just jump out the bush and greet her, but just in case he ended up dead, he decided that was not a sensible option. He watched as Cynthia's back had faced Paul, so that gave him a feeling that he wasn't caught.

"OK Paul," Cynthia announced. "You can jump out of the bush!"

Paul dropped his jaw in shock as he jumped out of the bush and was face to face with the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia. For a moment, he had a feeling that he was going to end up dead as well. Although he was usually confident and lacked compassion he had another side to him as well, which might just come out soon. Instead of lethal eyes, he was greeted with gentle eyes and a warm smile. The smile was almost too warm for Battle Royale.

"So you saw me?" Paul asked as he smirked.

"I certainly did," Cynthia said as she patted on his shoulder.

"And you remember me too," Paul added. "How nice of you."

"I have a good memory." Cynthia smiled as she continued walking along. Paul followed her in a rush. "So have you killed anyone?"

"Yeah," Paul answered. "I killed this guy, but I don't remember his name. He had a tracking device, he wore a green shirt."

"I don't know him either. I saw you kill him though, you would be good for my partner."

"I'd be willing to be your partner for the time being." Paul obliged as he nodded.

"Well, I know a few things about spears," Cynthia added. "I'll be more than happy to help you."

Boy 9 Kenny, Girl 8, Molly, Boy 21, Lance

_15 boys left, 16 girls left_

Meanwhile, May was angry as she saw Tyson was all over Kai. She was clueless to how the lad could ever be in love with this monster. Ash gulped as he took Molly's cross and arrow set along with the rest of the equipment. The brunette closed her eyes as she started crying out to Tyson. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU CALL HIM A SOFTIE!" she yelled. "HE JUST MURDERED SOMEONE!"

"May watch out!" Ash called as he grabbed Kenny's gun. "They might kill us." There was a huge sign of fear in Ash.

"Hey guys, calm down!" Tyson said. "Look Kai wasn't going to kill you, if he wanted to, he would have done it by now."

"Don't be stupid Tyson!" Kai muttered in disgust as he folded his arms. "I only saved their life for the sake of it!"

"He's pretty found of you two," Tyson said.

"Don't give them any stupid ideas Tyson!" Kai ordered as tried to drag them out of their site. "Let's go!"

"Hey wait!" Tyson told Kai, "They both seem pretty cool. Surely we could be their friends."

Kai stopped walking as he sighed. He then grabbed on the boy's collar and pulled him very close to his face. "Listen up, we're not here to make friends with anybody. "

"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed as he tried to stop Kai from walking away. "They both seem really nice. Come on Kai, they need our help, and they kinda remind me of…."

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!"

Two loud voices, that were defiantly coming out from some sort of microphone was loud enough for the whole island to hear. The direction of the voices was coming up from the hill with the little church hut on top. The four of them scurried over to the top of their hill as they saw an aquamarine haired girl and a boy in yellow shorts that stood out.

"Idiots…" Kai muttered.

"IT'S JIMMY AND MARINA HERE!" Marina boomed over the microphone whilst Jimmy was waving a flag. "WE NEED TO STOP KILLING EACH OTHER NOW! LANCE AND CYNTHIA WILL BE ON THERE WAY IN THE MINUTE." Marina passed the microphone over to Jimmy as he passed the flag over to Marina. She started waving the flag as she started jumping in the air.

"THIS IS JIMMY HERE, THINK ABOUT YOUR POKEMON! WOULD THEY WANT THEIR TRAINER TO BE A MURDERER! IF WE PLAY THIS GAME, WE'LL BE JUST AS BAD AS THEM, PLEASE JOIN US AND FIGHT AGAINST THEM. WE NEED TO FIGHT TOGETHER!"

Kai pulled the trigger at the pair of them, missing them deliberately.

"Hey are you crazy?" Ash snapped as he turned around and pulled a gun at Kai.

"Ash stop it!" May requested as she held the gun down.

"PLEASE STOP SHOOTING!" Jimmy demanded as was screaming louder with determination. "EVERYBODY COME OVER HERE AND LET'S SORT THIS …..AH!"

Jimmy and Marina dropped to the floor whilst screeching with a mixture of trigger sounds.

"Damn it," May thought out aloud. "We should have gone to them."

"So you'd get yourself shot as well!" Kai pointed out to May. "You guys are really naïve. You really think this is going to turn out as all happy and sunshine, well your wrong. Life is not like that; never was and never will be. You guys should find yourself lucky that I never killed you!"

Ash was keeping his eye out on the hill, he spotted a two other figures, once he could tell was Cynthia, the other was Paul. He was hoping that Lance wasn't dead. They mentioned Lance was on his way as well, however instead of Lance, it was Paul. The whole thing sounded very mysterious. He knelt down and prayed, he was now concerned for Paul's fate. Jimmy and Marina were already shot down, it might not be long until Paul and Cynthia are gunned down too.

The raven-haired boy was too scared to move. This was a completely different atmosphere to his pokemon journey, there was none of this pro-murder challenges and the sight of blood and the act of such cruelty wasn't even witnessed in front of the majority of young people. The loss of such dear friends, and more to come, was a huge deal of sadness that would altar him for the rest of his life and maybe even his personality.

He was always dense in a lot of things, especially romance; although there was a slim chance of finding romance here even he knew that. He watched Paul as he pushed his spear onto the floor, Ash couldn't tell were the spear was pointing. The spear was pretty close to Jimmy and Cynthia's gun pointed at Marina. He heard Jimmy and Marina make sounds of suffering and struggle.

Another gun shot was made from the distance, the blood squirted out. He turned around and faced May, who had her eyes shut and her ears blocked with her arms. For the first time in his life, he felt useless. He didn't have any idea that such cruelty and unfairness had existed in the world. He knew there were quite a few sick people in the world. However, he never thought that people would be as sick as this, something thinking that genuine murders were entertainment.

Ash heard the crying sounds next to him as he watched his friend, May continue to cry. The tears were down her face as she leant against Ash's shoulder. She was just as scared as she was and felt just as useless.

"See," Tyson whispered to Kai. "Look at them, they're helpless. They really need help."

"Fine." Kai muttered as he walked away in silence after that.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away from these idiots."

Tyson sighed, he knew Kai didn't like publicly showing off his soft side, but he couldn't help but feel Ash and May's pain. He couldn't possibly let the two suffer, they were very vulnerable and they seemed very genuine. "Hey!" Tyson called out to the pair of them, "we should better go. Before someone comes and attacks us." The pair of them faced Tyson as he walked over to the scared couple. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."

_Boy 7 Jimmy Girl 19 Marina Dead_

_14 boys left, 15 boys left_


	7. Toxic

Chapter Seven

"I miss being with my Ratatta," said Joey. He was the youngest on the island and possibly the most annoying. All he ever did was go on about his beloved purple rat. "Oh how I could win so easily if I had Ratatta with me." Joey jumped up on the table and waited for his breakfast. Wally, who's green hair shined in the sun was cooking something delicious. Or so he hoped.

Wally knew what weapon's everybody had: Wes had a sword; Lucas traditional round black bombs; Joey had a machine gun; Todd had a metal bat and Ritchie had a dagger. Wally's weapon was nothing: all he had was a tub of white powder. By the looks of it, he thought it was salt and he had no intention of killing anybody in the room.

"It's only salt," Wally thought to himself. "This might be the last meal of my life so I have to make sure everybody enjoys it." He tipped what was left in the food and stired it up well.

"How's the dinner getting along?" asked Ritchie. In Wally's opinion he was the most nicest of the group. He was the one that grouped him, Wes, Lucas, Joey and Todd together. Wally was nervous because he barely knew any of them, they we meant to kill each other but Ritchie remained peaceful. "I hope it's good."

"The dinner is fine," Wally replied. "My parents taught me this recipe."

"What's wrong Brendan?" Ritchie asked. He looked over at Brendan who covered his face only showing his white hair. "Come on don't cry. Miracles can happen, I'm sure we'll be reunited with our pokemon soon."

"It would be pretty nice to have you're pokemon with you in your dying hours," Brendan sobbed. "This is the first time I've cried in a while, so sorry if I seem dumb. It's so shocking to know that I'll never see them again. I'll be praying for them every day until my last."

"You're doing fine," Ritchie said. "It's the only thing we can really do for our pokemon: keep praying."

Wes remained silent throughout. Wally knew that nobody apart from Ritchie had any faith in him. He had a feeling he wasn't going to have anything to eat or drink either. Last night Wally had put some of the salt in the coke. Everyone was going to have some coke, but Ritchie insisted we should wait until the food was ready.

It would be a good prank. He had to make the last few days of his life as fun as possible. He was thankful to be in good company right now. Even though they had hardly knew each other, they were like brothers.

"I think the dinner is ready," Wally announced. The meat sizzled and the pasta was soft and flexible. He brought out six bowls as Ritchie brought out six cups and the huge bottle of coke. "Thanks for the help Ritchie."

"No problem," Ritchie stated with a smile on his face. "Come one Wes, food's ready!"

No response.

"Should I check up on him?" asked Ritchie.

"Wait till later," gasped Lucas.

"Are you sure?"

"He'll come when he wants it," Lucas said.

"I'll pour the coke," said Ritchie. "You guys can consider this the last supper."

"Well," Wally started as he began to stutter. "I hope you all enjoy your dinner. I hope we get to stick along as closely as we can."

Ritchie held his coke in the air and shouted, "to a good life."

Wally watched as everyone started to drink their coke. He was hoping everyone would spit it out so he could get a bit of a laugh. Ritchie and Joey seemed like they were having a drinking race. They gulped it without a care in the world. That was strange, Wally though. Everybody seemed to enjoy the taste of coke and salt. Either no one noticed the salt or their taste buds were weird.

"Anyone want a drinking race?" Ritchie giggled. "My nose feels a bit funny but so what."

He belched with Joey leaving everyone to laugh. Wally didn't touch his food yet, he was nervous. He wanted to see what others thought of his food first before he tucked in. Suddenly Lucas' eyes lit up. He shot up onto the table and held a bomb in his hand.

"YOU GUYS MAKE ME SICK!" Lucas roared. "I'll light this bomb, I'll light this bomb I swear!"

"Can you please stop joking around?" requested Todd. "I'm trying to eat this wonderful meal."

Brendan, Ritchie and Joey began to pig out and gulf down the coke. They were going head to head in a food and drink race. Lucas screeched and kicked the plates and cups about. Glass explodes and the wooden floors were stained. It was only now that Wally realised that the powder could not have been salt at all. Wally's stomach growled, then jumped. His lips became a slipping tragedy and there was nothing he could say.

"I've had enough of you pigs!" Lucas roared. "I killed Wes and I'm not afraid to kill any of you now." Lucas croaked and held his neck. "My my f-f-fire..."

"Lucas..." Ritchie croaked.

Wally jumped out of the chair and slipped onto the floor. He crawled under the table and covered is ears. He had just poisoned strangers who could have became his friends. Wally could hear the music of death in their chokes and vomit. he tried to outcry them so he couldn't hear but it was too much. It wasn't his fault, he swore to himself - he didn't know it was poison he thought it was salt. He stopped screaming and then stood in silence.

Not long this place would be a danger zone and he knew it was time to die. Wally decided to spend his final hours praying.

"Wait!" Wally roared to himself. "I'm not a coward, I'm really sorry guys I genuinely didn't mean to kill you. But I have to use these weapons of yours and fight in your memory. I cannot give up! I'M NOT A QUITTER!" Wally scurried collecting all the weapons, food and items he thought he would need. "I'm going to find May and stick with her. Rest in peace Joey, Wes, Brendan, Todd and Ritchie."

_Boy 3 Ritchie, Boy 6 Joey, Boy 10 Wes, Boy 15 Brendan, Boy 20 Todd_

_9 Boys left & __15 girls left_


	8. Drop

Chapter Eight

"You guys have been doing very well so far," Simon announced. "I'm impressed. We've only got three girls alive and ten of you alive. May, Cynthia and Duplica you three are true survivors, but which one of you will still be breathing? Everyone is expecting Cynthia and Paul to be the champions because they've killed the most people. Another dark-horse in the game is Wally who cooked some marvolous posion. On second thoughts... he's just jumped into the waterfall avoiding Gary's attacks and is going to drown into a danger zone. Tough luck Wally. So that leaves just the eight of you. You should all say your prayers, you don't know who will drop dead."

"This is scary," May whispered, she shivered in shock everytime she heard his voice.

"And now for the list of everyone who is dead so far. I'll start with the ladies; Jessie, Cassidy, Misty, Zoey, Dawn, Marina, Soledad, Molly, Casey, Alita, Hun, Rui, Michelle, Suzy, Lucy, Wiona, Roxanne and Domino. For the boys; Drew, Brock, Harley, Kenny, Tracey, Lance, Jimmy, Joey, Lucas, Wally, Ritchie, Wes, Todd, James, Wallace and Ethan. The danger zones are A5, C3, B5 and A1. Keep tuned for midday today."

"Gary's still alive!" Ash cried out. "If we can see him, maybe he'll help us out."

"Are you sure?" May asked. "He could kill us!"

"He won't!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know," Ash replied.

"How can you just know?"

"I'd listen to the girl if I were you."

"What are you doing here Kai?" Ash growled looking at Kai.

"Same as you," Kai hissed. "Trying to survive."

"Ash, we better run."

"Yeah," Kai hissed again. "Run before I shoot your faces."

"No guys stay!" Tyson called Ash and May back as soon as they turned around. "You guys look hungry."

"Yeah, we kinda are," May replied.

"I'm heating up some hot dogs if you want any."

"Okay," Ash said.

...

At the dawn of day, Gary Oak rose to his feet. It was the first time he been truly by himself in a long time. His feet splashed by the vicious, but beautiful sea. He didn't want to move just yet. He just needed some time to stare at the sea just one more time. Gary knew he was going to die and he didn't mind at all. He knew he was going to live a short life, he had to much to do and achieve. At least he had made the most of it.

All thoughts about his troubles before coming to the island had melted away. His brown hair danced with the wind as he felt the summer breeze on his skin. It would have been a shame to waste it. He had not killed anybody, he didn't want to and didn't need to. The cocky boy he once was grew up to be a wise and peaceful young man who just did what he felt like doing.

He heard screams. It sounded like it was coming from a girl. He turned around to see a girl in green hair. She held onto her waist. As she got closer Gary could see a handle of a knife sticking out of her. She fell on the sand and rolled over to Gary. When she banged against Gary's legs and he helped her up.

He knew exactly who she us. She was Duplica who had Ditto by her site with her at all times. But today it looks like she will never see her again. She was alive, but Gary didn't know for how long. Maybe hours, minutes or even seconds.

"Duplica are you all right?" Gary asked.

"I'm fine."

"I'll get my first aid kit out," Gary said in a heartbeat.

"No!" She objected and held her arm. "I know it will be a waste of time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Duplica replied. "I'm glad I've found you."

"Me too," said Gary without a clue on what to say. "Who did that to you?" he asked in curiosity.

"Paul caught me and Cynthia stabbed me and left me for dead."

"That sounds crazy," Gary said.

Duplica and Gary fell flat on the floor next to each other. While the pair of them looked at the sun for what could be the last time they would spend under the sun. Duplica got up with difficulty. She still held the knife as her hands crept into Gary's bag. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked sincerely.

"Sure."

She held the knife out of her waist and Gary's dagger in the other. "Die with me," she requested in such a ghostly, morbid yet sweet tone. She stabbed both weapons into Gary's chest and he did nothing to stop it. She stabbed Gary again as he closed his eyes and gave a gentle submission. She pulled the daggers out and stabbed herself in the stomach and collapsed to the ground. All Gary and Duplica had was each other and the beach to comfort them. Duplica's final words were: "Sorry for making you die with me."

"Well at least I won't die lonely," Gary said.

They smiled to each other, closed thier eyes and passed away.

_Boy 1 Gary, Girl 20 Duplica  
4 boys left, 2 girls left._


	9. Shock

_Chapter Nine_

"These two boys would make an excellent edition to my team," Giovanni announced. "They will improve Team Rocket for sure. You made the right decision dragging them into Battle Royale."

"So what are you going to do about the deceased trainer's pokemon?" Simon asked.

"They will all be split between the winners," Giovanni announced. "And there will be an open invitation to join Team Rocket in our plan to conquer the world. We are already collaborating with Team Galatic."

"Sounds very ambitious," Simon thought. "But what if the winners refuse to join your team?"

"It would be a shame, but there will be no hard feelings. We'll just keep the pokemon to ourselves."

...

Ash, May, Tyson and Kai were in the little hut near the beach. May didn't want to look out of the window because she could see Zoey and Dawn's corpses floating towards the shore. It made her want to cry, something inside her was telling her not to cry, so she didn't look out the window. She crouched down next to Ash.

Tyson and Kai laid ack on the double bed. They were relaxed as if they were on a holiday. The four of them where waiting for an announcement.

"It's midday," Simon announced through the microphone. "The killing has been slow. Boy 1 and Girl 20 have been eliminated. Gary and Duplica are dead which means there's only six of you left. It really does get intense. There's only two girls left and four boys to fight over who is the survivor. The danger zones remain the same as last time so avoid them unless you want to die."

"Since we might not be seeing each other again," Tyson admitted. "We can at least get to know each other for a bit. So what's you're names?"

"I'm Ash."

"I'm May."

"I think you're wasting your time trying to talk to these losers," Kai told Tyson. Kai faced the wall pretended to doze off. "We should have killed them a long time ago. In fact, coming to this island is starting to become a waste of time."

"Then why are you here anyway?" May asked.

"Ask Tyson," Kai muttered. "He's the one who's knows what we're doing here but won't tell us."

"I'd have to kill you if I told you," Tyson said. "Right now it's better left unsaid."

"Okay," May said. "Not exactly what we wanted to hear, but this isn't where we want to be."

"Ash and May, I'm sorry you're losing your friends like this," Tyson said. "It's a terrible way to loose all your precious friends. It just reminds me what it could have been like last year."

Ash jumped up. "Last year? You mean... You where here before?"

Tyson nodded and then asked, "do you have any idea why they confiscated all your pokemon?"

"To make sure we can't escape..." said May.

"Exactly," Kai announced. "Last year this island was filled with beybladers. Nobody wanted to kill anybody. We all worked together to break the system and used our blades to destroy the systems. We all sailed back to our homes. Some of us were harmed, but nobody died."

"Beyblading has been less popular as of now," Tyson said. "Battle Royale Press tried to ruined our reputations. Beyblading has been banned at the moment and they said if we could find a way out, we could uplift the ban."

"Does that mean you're gonna kill us now?" May asked. Goosepumps crawling around her skin. She tugged onto Ash and held onto his chest.

"Nah," Tyson replied. "You guys are all right. I want you guys to win."

"Thanks," May said. "So did you kill anybody in this game?" Kai and Tyson had both nodded. "I have too," May confessed.

"I'm the only survivor who hasn't killed anybody," Ash stated. "I'm pretty lucky to be alive and to have May with me. Once we get out, we're going to be reunited with all our pokemon. I think I'll work harder this time."

"Who did you kill May?" Kai asked. "You know all thier names, and we kinda know what they look like."

"I killed Soledad," May told them. "She had just killed Harley and she went out to attack me so I stabbed her leg and left her for dead."

"Is this the _knife _you killed her with?" Kai asked. He stood up, reaching for his bag he picked up the knife that exactly like the one that she used to stab Soledad.

"Yeah."

"You didn't kill her then," Kai confirmed. "She was still alive when you left her." He put the knife back into his bag and laid back down again. "I'm surprised Tyson murdered someone before me."

"If wasn't murder it was self-defense!" Tyson insisted.

"You also made them girls jump of the cliff they were that scared of you," Kai hissed at Tyson.

"They were going to jump off anyway," Tyson said. "The ginger one said I love you really loudly. Remember you killed that black guy?"

"You helped me."

"FUCK YOU!" May screamed. "That was Brock. He was a friend of mine," May sulked. "He's a friend of Ash too! We used to travel and go shopping together."

"I think I'm going to regret asking this but how did you kill him?" Ash asked. He gulped, closed his eyes and hugged May again.

"Brock was chasing me. He had a feeling that Tyson and I were Simon's agents and faking our love. So I chased him and shot him. That damn nigger had bullet proof vest. So Tyson head-locked him and I shot him in the head."

The truth only made May cry even more and even Ash joined in.

"How are we suppose to trust you?" Ash whimpered.

"You don't have to," Kai said.

"Kai!" Tyson rolled Kai forward and said, "I know we've only known Ash and May for a only a day but we have to trust them. We gotta make sure they win. We need to help them defeat that Paul and Cynthia."

"Like I care about Paul and Cynthia," Kai muttered and rolled back to the wall.

"Please," Tyson begged. "We all have to work together. Tomorrow Paul and Cynthia are going to give us a face off. Come on Kai we gotta kick their killing asses."

As if a bomb had just exploded, a window shattered with a spear crashing through the hut. Ash and May screamed and rolled over to Tyson and Kai.

"Looks like it's today," Kai announced. "Let's get outta here and fight."

"Do we have to?" Ask asked.

"If you want to get out alive you better get out and FIGHT! HURRY BEFORE HE THROWS THE GRENADE!"


	10. Interlude  Trust

_Interlude_

_This is not a game. This is a glorified killing spree. Nothing good can can out of this. Ash and I have both lost friends, we've almost gained two new friends. But can I trust Tyson and Kai, even though they've killed Brock? _

_Battle Royale has made me realise how much I really love Ash. I am not gonna win this game without a fight and I am not going to win it without Ash. I had a dream. Misty was in it, she asked me to look after Ash. I can't let you down Misty! I will look out for him!_

_What drives another person to kill? Instinct? Fear? Stress? Paranoia?_

_I don't wanna kill, but Kai says I have to?_

_The only person I trust on this island now is Ash. _


	11. Outro

**Outro **

Tai and Kai had gone to the final battle without Ash and May. The young men had left the pair of them asleep in a tree house. The fight was too much for them. They didn't know what happened in the final battle, but from the looks of it, it seemed as if Ash and May had won the so called contest. May didn't know weather she was gutted or relieved. The blood shed was finally over, but she had lost many of her friends during Battle Royale.

Arceus tumbled down from the violent mist. His eyes glowed white and with it's mouth he unleashed a pure white aura restoring the island to the peaceful world it once was. The victimns who fell from Battle Royale had come back to life and Arceus vanished never to be seen again. It turned out that Mr. Simon was Tyson's older brother the whole time. He was a spy for the police and led Giovanni to his arrest.

Everybody returned to their respective regions, some were wiser. Some were not, but it was the least of May's thoughts. She was grateful that Arceus came to help them when he was needed the most. It made her appreciate her life more than she did before being thrown into the Battle Royale Program.


End file.
